The Protectors
by ColorGuardie
Summary: Three people have to step forward to protect the city. Based off Power Rangers, but they are called Protectors. Slight-language. No known power ranger characters, but i might add them in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha's POV

"Everybody, gather round" Mr. Smith, our science, said. "The first thing we are going to do is get acquainted with each other. Let's begin with you" he said pointing to a girl with blonde hair.

"My name is Samantha Morrison. I am 16 and have been in Band for six years so far." I said and awkwardly looked down, and then I felt Benji put his hand on my shoulder and stand up.

"Hey everybody! I am Benjamin Jones, but you can all call me Benji. Some of you may know me, but for those of you who don't, I know how to play the guitar" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm Isaac Underwood, I am a junior, and I am also on the baseball team" the last guy, who looked kindof like a punk with black hair that reached his ears, said in a low voice.

"Alright, now that you know each other, do you have any questions?" Mr. Smith asked us.

"What are we doing here?" Isaac asked.

"And why is it only the four of us?" I asked.

"Well, I have been… 'supervising' the school and I found that you four are… outsiders that have unique abilities." He replied, "So I have created this group, which you will participate or you will be kicked out of any extra curriculum."

"So what do you want with us?" Isaac asked.

"I need your help" he said handing us pictures.

"Whoa, who is this ugly thing that his mother didn't want him?" Benji said, while Isaac and I just stared at the pictures.

"His name is Kotcheff. He has created an army of monsters and I need your help to stop him" Mr. Smith said, "I know this is a lot to ask, and I will train you, but I need your help"

"I can't do this" Isaac said standing up, "I have a mother I have to take care of, a family that needs a father figure. I'm sorry" he said walking out the door.

"I'll go after him, but I do accept the challenge" I told Mr. Smith running after Isaac. "Isaac!"

"What do you want? I said I couldn't do it" he said walking to the parking lot with me following.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm, "Please, you have to do this"

"Why? I don't _have_ to and I don't _want_ to" he said shrugging my arm off and sitting beneath a tree.

"Think about it, you want to protect your family, right?" I asked and he nodded, "Well, what would happen if Benji and I couldn't handle the monsters? They could attack the _city_; they could attack your _family_, Isaac"

"I know that, but if I want to protect my family I have to do it while at home" he said, his voice rising.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want! But while you're waiting for the fight to come to you, I will be going to the fight, saving millions of lives. Not just my family's but yours also" I said shooting up from the ground and running to back to the gym.

"Well?" Benji asked when I entered the gym.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't convince him" I said.

"You couldn't convince him?" he asked with a shell shocked look, "But you can send even the most humble person on a guilt trip"

"I know" I said sitting down, "I'm sorry"

"That's alright, I'm sure he will come around" Mr. Smith said as he came up with a box.

"What is in that?" I asked.

"Your gear that will help you fight Kotcheff" he said opening it, revealing three electronic devices; one red, one yellow, and one blue.

"Samantha, you are the blue. Benjamin, you are the yellow" he told us and we picked up the devices.

"Isaac is the red" I muttered.

"Yes, well that is another matter" he told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"What is that?" I asked.

"It is the city attack alert in your devices" he said taking my morpher from me, "You see this? That means the city is being attacked. If you are out of the command center, I will page you through this device and tell you where you need to be. Put this device on your ear. Now here are your uniforms, they have a cloaking shield so they can turn invisible when you are at school. But, keep them on at all times. Once they go into cloaking mode, you won't see or feel them."

"That is totally cool!" Benji said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Benji, we have a city to save" I told him.

"Also, here are your vehicles" he said pressing a button on a remote and two speed bikes rolled out of a hidden door.

"Wow" I said walking up to the blue one, "This is… high-tech."

"Go, I put the coordinates in your motorcycle, so just follow the map" he said, "Also, if you press the button on your earpiece it will turn into a helmet"

"Alright" I said as I pressed the button and a blue helmet came around my head that matched my uniform, "Thank you. Benji, let's go" I said getting on my bike and starting the engine, and then I took off.

"Cool" he said jumping on his bike and following me.

Mr. Smith's POV

_I think they will do fine, why am I worrying?_

"Mr. Smith?" I heard Isaac's voice come from the entry door.

"Isaac, glad you could join me" I told him and turned toward the screen, where I was watching the battle.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier" he said coming to sit in the chair beside me.

"It's alright, this is a big responsibility" I told him sympathetically, "I am not surprised by your reaction"

"But the others didn't act like I did" he replied.

"That may be so. Benjamin, well, he has a very… fiery personality. So he would automatically jump into the limelight. And Samantha, well she has a caring personality; and an understanding one at that. She understands that this could endanger the people she cares about, so she accepts the responsibility because she wants to protect them" I said.

"Yeah, I kind of got that when she yelled at me for being… in my words, a coward" he said finally looking at the screen, where we both saw Samantha do a back flip and grab Benjamin out of the way before he got hit with a laser. Then she threw him aside and charged for the monster. "Why is she doing that? Doesn't she know that working alone never works?"

"I assume so, but her maternal instinct, that all young women have, is kicking in. She see's that this guy threatened the safety of Benjamin and so she jumped in" I told him smiling.

"I want to help" he said getting up.

"Alright" I told him reaching for the box, "Here's your 'morpher', your uniform, and there's your speed rover"

"Thank you" he said after he was dressed, then jumped on the bike, started the engine, and sped out of the command center.

_Your welcome, young leader. _I though as I watched him arrive on the screen and they defeated the monster.

Samantha's POV

"Thanks" I said as Isaac helped me up.

"Your welcome" he replied going over to Benji.

"That was totally… wicked!" Benji yelled jumping up from the ground.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is almost six" Benji replied looking at his cell-phone.

"What!" I yelled running to my bag, "If I don't leave right now, I will be late. And my boss is so not going to like that, Benji"

"Alright, see ya. Hey, I might come by the café later, kay?" he said waving at me.

"Yeah, that's fine. We probably won't be busy" I told him jumping on the bike after slipping my clothes over my uniform and then hitting the invisibility cloak button, "Bye" I yelled as I sped off.

"Samantha, just in time" my boss, April, told me as I walked into the door.

"Sorry, got caught up in school business. But I am here now" I said slipping on my apron.

"That's okay. I told you, if you ever needed more time to get here just call and I would take over until you got here" she told me smiling at me as I was rushing to get ready.

"Thanks, you are the coolest boss ever" I said hugging her.

"No problem" she said hugging me back. "Who is _that_ with Benji?" she asked me looking at the door.

"What?" I asked as I turned around and saw Benji with Isaac in tow. They came over and sat at the bar counter. "April, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is my boss, April"

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand awkwardly.

"You actually let an outsider in your group?" she asked me laughing.

"Yes" I mumbled blushing, "I'm turning on some tunes."

"Samantha!" I heard a voice say from the door.

"John" I yelled and ran into his awaiting arms.

"How is my little angel?" he asked me.

"I am not that little anymore, brother. And, How do you know I am an Angel?" I asked grinning devilishly.

"Well, I still like to think so." He replied and walked over to April and kissed her.

"Did I mention that John and April were married?" I said laughing at Benji's face.

"John, where are Yasmine and Jasmine?" April asked John.

"They are with their Uncle Carson, Aunt August, and cousins Abel and Bailee" he replied walking behind the counter to get tea.

"Oh, okay. As long as they are safe" she replied.

"Hey Bro, this is Benjamin and Isaac" I told my brother.

"Nice to meet you young men" he told them shaking their hand.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Uhh, we have to go" I said taking my apron off, "I'm sorry April" I told her kissing her cheek.

"Alright, be careful" she said and gave me a knowing glance.

"Okay?" I said running out the door after the boys.

20 MINS LATER

"That was brutal" Benji said as we three walked into the café.

"I know" Isaac said rubbing his shoulder.

"Who was that other… 'protector'?" I asked them, making sure nobody was listening.

"I don't know" Isaac said as he got him and Benji water and got me some hot tea.

"Thank you" I said taking the glass in his hand.

"Samantha Jo Morrison! What the hell happened to you?" I heard my brother say angrily behind me.

"Chill John, I am fine" I said turning around to my brother, who looked like he was ready to kill.

"Fine? Look at you; you look like hell" he said getting a rag wet and trying to wipe the dirt off my forehead.

"You really know how to charm the ladies" I said sarcastically taking the rag from him.

"You think this is funny?" he asked angrily.

"Actually, yes I do" I told him. He muttered a 'whatever' and disappeared into the office after glaring at me.

"I'll go talk to him" April said walking into the office.

"Hey guys? I am having a little get together, do ya'll want to come?" I asked them, "You can bring your siblings with you. We are going to go bowling, billiards, and laser tagging at my Brother Carson's place."

"He has all that in his house?" Benji asked.

"Umm no. He owns a place where you can do all that. I convinced him to let me use it" I told them.

"Sure" Benji said turning towards Isaac, "Come on, dude. It will be fun"

"Fine" he muttered, "When is this?"

"Tomorrow. I will come pick everyone up, kay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day at Isaac's House

"Hey" Isaac said as he opened the door.

"Hey" I said reaching to hug him, "How has red been?"

"Better than Blue has" he said joking back at me.

"Hey! Watch it, boy" I said pointing my finger at him, "Are ya'll ready?"

"Yeah, it's only going to be me and my brother though. My sister is at our little sister's little league softball game." He told me.

"Ahh, too bad. And here I was going to enjoy sharing stories with your sisters" I told him as a boy about 15 walked up.

"Not yet anyway" he replied smiling, "Samantha, this is Ian."

"Nice to meet you" I said holding my hand out.

"Same" Ian said smiling at me while shaking my hand.

"Where's Ben?" Isaac asked me.

"I haven't picked him up yet. Come on" I said taking both their arms to walk with me to my car, "Oh, and really, call him Benji. He likes it because Ben is his brother's nickname"

"Alright" he said as we pulled up to Benji's house.

"BENJI!" I yelled as he came running out the door with his brother, "BEN!"

"How are you Samantha?" Ben asked me.

"I am fabulous. Ben, this is Isaac and Ian. Guys, this is Benedict, Benjamin's Brother" I told the boys.

"Hey Ben" Ian said giving Ben a high-five.

"Ian, my man" he replied laughing.

"You two know each other?" I asked as I pulled out onto the highway.

"Yeah, we are in the same grade" Ben said laughing.

"Oh, cool" I said turning on my iPod to 'Leavin' by Jesse McCartney.

"McLoser?" Benji asked.

"How dare you make fun of Jesse!" I gasped, "Do you have a better idea for music?"

"Why yes, yes I do" he said reaching between the seats to get my IPod. Then he turned it to 'Bad Romance' by Lady GaGa.

"Oh my gosh, you just like her because you think she is hot" I told Benji.

"She is!" Benji, Ian, and Ben all said.

"I am in a car full of Gaga Lovers" I said to myself and hit my head on the steering wheel after we stopped at Carson's Games, the business Carson owns. "We are here. All Lady Gaga lovers get out now before I hurt you all." Everyone except me and Isaac got out of the car and ran into the building.

"So…" Isaac said.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just… I don't think I have seen Ian that happy since before our dad died" he replied, and then I reached over and hugged him, awkwardly since we were in a car.

"You know, if you ever want to talk to anyone, you can come to me" I said into the side of his neck.

"Yeah, I know" he said shrugging me off, getting out, and walking inside the building.

"Why can't you just open up to me!" I screamed in frustration and hit the steering wheel with my fist. Then I got out of the car and walked inside.

"Sister… How have you been?" Carson said hugging me.

"I'm fine" I said shortly, still mad at Isaac, "I have to use the ladies room, so if you will excuse me…"

"All right" he replied walking away.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Samantha here" I said walking into a dark corner, "What's wrong, Mr. Smith?"

"We have a disturbance downtown, but also, I can't get a hold of the boys. Do you know where they are?" he asked me.

"Yeah, they are at my party, they must have turned their device link off." I told him, "I will check out the disturbance, alone"

"I don't know if that's a good idea" he said.

"Just send my bike, alright?" I barked at him.

"Alright, just… Samantha?"

"What?"

"Be careful" he said.

"I will" I said walking outside, getting on my speed rover, 'morphed' and sped off to the disturbance, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Why, if it isn't the little Blue Protector" a voice said behind me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said backing up into the wall.

"I'm the Black Pro… well in this case, Annihilator" he said walking up to me and grabbing my neck with his hand, "And as for what I want; I want the destruction of you" he said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"You three think your 'perfect', well, you're not" he told me, letting my neck go and pushing away from me.

"I never said I was perfect" I told him, "Nobody is perfect. We all have sins and scars to bear"

"Yeah, but you think I am bad just because I am fighting you" he replied.

"No, I don't think you're bad. I think you're just… misunderstood and confused" I said walking up to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" he said and for a minute his voice was really soft. But then he pushed me away, "No! He said you would do this, and that you are manipulating. That I can't trust you"

"He is the one you can't trust. Do you really think hurting innocent people is right?" I said to him, "He is just using you"

"NO!" he said shooting a laser at me, which knocked me back and took my helmet off, "Oh no, what have I done?" he said coming to me, kneeling by me and removing the rubble from around me.

"It's alright, I'm alright" I said pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"I am so sorry" he said, his voice soft again, "I have to go"

"Wait!" I yelled after him, and he turned around to me, "Thank you… for leaving me alive" he just nodded and left. I pushed myself to stand and got on my bike.

"Samantha?" I heard Mr. Smith's voice come in over the communicator.

"Yeah, I'm here. And I am fine" I said revving my engine, and then taking off, headed towards Carson's Games.

"Okay, thank the lord" he said, "What was the disturbance?"

"Oh… a misunderstood man. But I took care of him and set his straight" I told him, "I hope" I told myself.

"Alright, well, have fun at your party" he said and then the line dropped as I arrived at the building, got dressed, and put my uniform on cloak.

"Samantha!" Benji said running up to me and hugging me.

"What?" I said grabbing the spot on my head where the wall hit it.

"Where have you've been?" Isaac said.

"Chill, red. I am fine, there was a disturbance and I went to check it out" I told him.

"By yourself?" Benji asked.

"I wouldn't have if you had you communicators on" I glared at them.

"Sorry" Isaac said glaring at me, "But you still should have come and got us. You need our help"

"Oh, just like you need to talk to someone about your problems? I do _not_ need your help in something like this. Just leave me alone" I said walking past them to go inside.

"My problems have nothing to do with the situation" Isaac said grabbing my arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." I growled out.

"Fine, go off on your own and get killed." He said walking back in the building.

"He didn't mean that" Benji said.

"Yes he did, Benji" I told him, "But, do you know what? I don't care, not anymore anyway"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Benji asked as I got on my speed rover.

"Home. Here, take my keys to the car. After ya'll are done, take everybody home. You can keep the car at your house until I come and get it, alright?" I said, tossing the keys to him.

"Yeah, alright" he said as I drove off.


End file.
